Challanging History
by narutofanfiction
Summary: My name is Harry Potter and i am going back to change my own history, I just hope I do not mess it up. NO SLASH, HP/SG1/Many other cross over, Unknown full parings but at least HP/HG/Su-Li/Others. I do not own anything but my C/card debt, computer and my car... i own none of the stories and use them as free advertisement for there respective owners hoping they earn more money :)


Chapter 1

My name is Harry Potter. I'm 17 years old and just recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I grew up being ritually beaten and abused by my obese muggle (non magical) uncle. This was pretty much condoned by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. My parents were murdered when I was one because I was prophesized to kill a madman named Lord Voldemort A.K.A. Tom Riddle.

When I got to Hogwarts I learned I was famous for surviving the madman's killing curse and somehow defeating him as an infant. From the moment I arrived until the moment I left Hogwarts I faced constant threats on my life. It turns out my potions master himself was responsible for telling Riddle the prophecy that targeted my parents and I. In my first year my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by the not so dead Riddle. From then on I began researching possession and how Riddle could still be alive in such a bodiless form.

The headmaster gave me an invisibility cloak on Christmas of my first year and I was suspicious that he would give me something so powerful without a catch. I suspected some method of tracking it magically. Researching such methods led to the discovery of a tracking charm on the cloak and then eventually how to transfer said charm onto a rock I left in my room when I used the magical tool at night. From that point on I began reading every book in the restricted section using my cloak to conceal my actions.

Getting around the screaming feature of the restricted section books when they were opened was easy once I taught myself a powerful silencing spell that was in the regular library. I'd learned to become self sufficient after my time at the Dursleys. I discovered books on occlumency and legilimency and quickly taught myself these disciplines when I found out that some wizards can read minds. I already suspected Snape and Dumbledore of it.

By day I read in the regular library and night in the restricted section. There were small rituals in the restricted section which didn't really require much in the form of payment, an animal sacrifice here and there, which made it so I only required two hours of sleep a night. A boy named Ronald Weasley kept on following me around school and annoying me so I used his pet rat first as a sacrifice. The little thing squealed so much that I was very glad I'd learned the silencing charm as I slashed its throat.

I made a friend in a Ravenclaw girl named Hermione Granger. On Halloween Weasley ruined this event as well. He made her cry and run off to a bathroom. Then a troll got into the school. By the time I got there she was barely alive. I managed to kill the troll with some of the battle magic I'd learned from the restricted section. I took her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey was able to save her life. Magical healing can do some pretty amazing things.

Physically Hermione made a complete recovery but mentally I wasn't sure she would ever be that slightly shy but intelligent girl I'd befriended. Her parents took her straight out of school. I sent them a bunch of newspaper clippings I'd compiled about what the Death Eaters (Riddle's followers) did to muggleborns and their families during the last war. Hermione still corresponded with me over letters. Her family took her to America to live where hopefully she would be able to emotionally recover from her attack. I vowed to have my revenge on Weasley someday when it was convenient.

When I discovered the subject of Horcruxes in the restricted section I knew I'd found out what Riddle had done to survive all these years in his current spirit form. I suspected from my curse scar pains that it was in fact a piece of Riddle's soul. In my second year I was able to prove it when I encountered a second Horcrux and destroyed it in the chamber of secrets. I managed to convince the phoenix Fawkes to cry on my scar after I dripped basilisk venom on the cursed mark.

I kept the sword of Gryffindor after that and trained with it, I also found that it could change to suit the style I was using it for and become different types of swords tho they all kept the basis of the sword of Gryffindor. I also explored the chamber more and found books of rare knowledge. I memorized those books with the aid of my occlumency and practiced the magic learned in them within the chamber. Nobody ever knew I removed my scar in the chamber thanks to a glamour charm. A highly illegal potion brewed to remove the trace allowed me to practice magic in the summer. I never let my relatives know because one glimpse into their minds told me the headmaster knew about the abuse and in fact paid them for it.

I learned how to leave the house without being caught and started exploring Knockturn alley and Diagon Alley under glamour charms. I acquired all kinds of books on the dark arts and other ministry restricted subjects. The dark arts only corrupted those with a weak will. Occlumency ensured I wouldn't fall to the dark subject. Most dark wizards never bothered with learning the mind arts. Those that did and still went bad were the worst kind because they chose to willingly become corrupt.

I found out about my inheritance and claimed it after getting emancipated. Dumbledore had been intercepting my mail for years and making decisions for me without my knowledge. I obtained access to my family vaults which contained five million galleons (twenty-five million pounds sterling) and left my trust vault alone to fool Dumbles. I began hunting down the Horcruxes. Researching Riddle's ancestry led me to the gaunt house where I found a powerful ring which contained a Horcrux. I managed to destroy the soul fragment without harming the natural magic of the ring using the dark arts. It required a human sacrifice but I easily obtained one from a death eater I found in Knockturn Alley.

This rather effeminate blonde haired dark wizard claimed being under the imperius and had subsequently gotten away with his crimes. When I looked into Lucius Malfoy's mind I realized he was the perfect sacrifice. He himself had set the Horcrux incident in motion in my second year. He knew another soul container had been entrusted to Bellatrix Lestrange to be placed in her vault and Regulus Black had watched over one before Riddle killed him. I now wore the ring on my finger under a disillusionment charm. I felt more powerful while wearing the cloak after I took possession of the ring. In third year my godfather, Sirius Black, escaped and tried to hunt down Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one who framed Sirius and betrayed my parents.

I was pleased to realize he was the rat I'd killed in my first year. I managed to scare off the dementors that were attacking Sirius and I with a piece of soul magic which made anything with a soul experience extreme agony. It worked on the dementors really well since they are full of soul energy. I also managed to convince Sirius to return to his ancestral home instead of remaining in the open while on the run. I put the house of Black under the Fidelus charm myself and became the secret keeper.

I found the Slytherin's locket Horcrux in the manor and destroyed it since the locket's inherit magic was relatively weak. Sirius and I remodelled that house over the course of that summer, taking out and replacing the wall which held his mother's portrait. I killed the house elf myself. Getting the Hufflepuff's cup Horcrux was pathetically easy after bribing a goblin named Griphook to retrieve it from the Lestrange vault for me. He thought that just because I gave a magical oath to never reveal what he'd done to anyone that I was helpless.

I had learned quite a bit of wandless magic thanks to my immense power. I used it to make it look like I swore the oath. I only told Sirius what I was doing and we both decided that removing our money from Gringotts if it was that easy to get to would be the best thing. We stored part of our fortunes in trunks and part in muggle currency in muggle banks. I still kept the trust vault at the Goblin run bank to fool Dumbles. I located one of the last Horcruxes in Hogwarts in a very magical room which I could see with my new magical contacts. These contacts could see magical auras, through solid objects, and through most invisibility spells. They would never have to be removed and couldn't be by anyone but myself, after destroying the Horcrux I went through the room and found many things that would be useful in the years to come.

I saw the dark energy of Riddle's soul through the walls of the hallway outside the room. I was entered into the Triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts during my fourth year. The magical aura coming off of the defense professor's flask showed he was taking a potion. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Polyjuice with him taking it at least once an hour. Looking into his mind revealed Riddle's plan.

I let events play out and made it look like I struggled through the tasks. When it came to the third task I beat everybody through it very quickly to reach the cup. I was portkeyed to the graveyard where Riddle's father was buried. I was met by a death eater named Mac Nair carrying the homunculus holding Riddle's soul. A short duel led to the DE being subdued and the twisted thing being dropped on the ground. Riddle's snake tried to bite me when I went for him but the sword of Gryffindor caused it to loose its head, literally. That was the last Horcrux that I suspected Riddle made.

A short dark ritual later and Mac Nair's life force aided me in banishing his master for good. Obviously when I retold a highly made up version later Dumbledore didn't believe me. Neither did Riddle's remaining DEs. For the next couple of years things were pretty shitty but I survived. In my sixth year Dumbles started telling me about the Horcruxes. He thought he'd found one at the end of the year and led me to a cave. I enjoyed feeding him a debilitating potion and then leading him back to the school where a DE attack was in progress. When Dumbles thought he had me petrified under my cloak I had to try very hard to suppress a laugh.

I was as powerful as Riddle was at the height of his power while I was an infant when he marked me as his equal. Riddle was slightly more powerful than Dumbles thanks to his dark rituals. The old man had experience on him. The very act of marking me as his equal, as a certain prophecy stated, caused me to equal his power at the time of my marking. My power grew until I hit my magical maturity at age seventeen. Dumbles could no more petrify me than he could have Merlin. When Draco came out and failed to complete his mission to kill the old man he was quite surprised when I finished the job for him with a very painful curse in the back. As I picked up a wand I claimed as spoils and recognised as being made of Elder I felt an extremely powerful magical connection form between the wand, my cloak, and the ring I wore.

I tested out the strange power and killed Malfoy. There was nothing left of him from the power of the curse I just hit him with. The ensuing battle with the DEs was rather short as I killed them all with very little effort. I'd figured out what the ring and cloak were when I saw them connect with a wand made of elder. I'd never really believed the master of death part of the legend of the deathly hallows until I could actually see the souls depart from those I was killing.

I particularly enjoyed killing Snape. That night I raided the old man's office and found a treasure trove of books and artifacts, all of which I took. I particularly love the philosopher's stone the old man had kept along with notes on how to use it and replicate the highly magical object. I saw the soul fragment in the old man's wizarding portrait and took care of it with a killing curse.

My seventh year was relatively peaceful besides the incident where Ronald Weasley was killed by an acromantula. I had nothing to do with making him meet the creature, no sir. I also got a girlfriend by the name of Su Li, who was from Japan and I had been learning the language off of. After graduating we decided I needed to leave England because the wizarding world seemed to fixate more on me now that the old man was dead.

– –

Su Li and myself went to Japan, once there we started to get masteries, Su in Runes and charms, myself in DADA and Transfiguration, Hermione joined us after three months and started to live with us while getting her masteries in Herbilogy, Potions and Arithmancy, the masteries classes lasted in till we were twenty-one with Hermione just turning twenty-two when we finished, by that time we had become a triad, we were great in our fields but we wanted more so we started on other masteries, I myself got Charms, Warding and Arithmancy, Su got Arithmancy, Transfiguration and ward breaking, Hermione went into Alchemy, healing and transfiguration, we had finished them by the time we were twenty-five and twenty-six respectively, from there we had wanted to learn more about defence, or I did and the girls thought that it would be best as we would be able to defend ourselves without magic in the mundane world.

We did not know what we had gotten ourselves into, we had picked one of the oldest and toughest teachers that we could, and he was magical so he added the magical way of doing the styles that he taught us into it too, the first eighteen disciplines were Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement Taijutsu – unarmed combat, Kenjutsu – sword techniques, Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques, Sōjutsu – spear techniques, Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques, Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama techniques, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques, Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics, Hensōjutsu – disguise and impersonation, Shinobi-iri – stealth and entering methods, Bajutsu – horsemanship, Sui-ren – water training, Bōryaku – tactics, Chōhō – espionage, Intonjutsu – escaping and concealment ,Tenmon – meteorology and Chi-mon – geography...

That was just for the first six years, then we had to learn how to weaponize everything that we could get our hands on and that included all the normal Japanese ninja items, The following tools may not be exclusive to the ninja, but they are commonly associated with the practice of ninjutsu. It composed of both Composite and articulated weapons, Kusarigama - kama linked to a weight, either by a long rope or chain, Kyoketsu shoge - hooked rope-dart, featuring a metal ring on the opposite end, Bō - long wooden staff designed for power strikes, Kusari-fundo, also known as manriki or manriki-gusari - a chain and weight weapon. Then there were Fistload weapons, Kakute - rings resembling modern wedding bands with concealed, often poison-tipped spines, typically worn by kunoichi and enabling ninja to quietly strangle enemies with the pointed ends against the neck or throat, Shobo - a jabbing or piercing weapon, similar in shape to kubotan and yawara, but often featuring a center grip ring, Shuriken - various small hand held weapons including "throwing stars" that could be used to stab, slash or they could be thrown, Tekko - an earlier version of brass knuckles, Tessen - a folding fan with an iron frame. it could be used to club, or cut and slash the enemy, Jutte - A weapon similar to the Sai. After that it was Projectile weapon, Fukiya - Japanese blowgun, typically firing poison darts, Makibishi/tetsubishi - the Japanese type of caltrop, Shuriken - various small hand held weapons including throwing stars and throwing darts that could be used to stab, slash or they could be thrown, Yumi and Ya - traditional Japanese bow and arrow, Bo-hiya (Japanese fire arrow) - fire arrow, Tekagi-shuko and Neko-te - hand "claw" weapons.

Then Staffs and polearms, Hanbo, bō, jō, and tambo - various sized staff weapons, Yari - traditional Japanese spear that's similar to the naginata, Nagamaki - pole arm with roughly equal length blade and handle, Naginata - traditional Japanese pole-arm used by women and samurai (example: women might protect their home with a naginata), next came Swords of the Japanese variety, Katana - a long curved and single-edged sword, more commonly used by samurai (or ninja disguised as samurai), Wakizashi - short sword that can be hidden on the ninja's body, also a backup weapon, Ninjato - short-bladed straight sword, fictional ninja sword, Tantō - dagger, Kaiken (dagger)- Similar to the tantō, Bokken - traditional wooden sword use in Japanese martial arts, Shinai - bamboo sword used in kendo.

To learn all the weapons to a proficent level it took us four years, but we were for the better for it... It was 2017 when we finished all that, we were still in Japan and we decided that we should learn the mundane subjects, so we took our first exiler of life and became 16 year olds and started to learn, I myself started on Engineering, Hermione started on Medical studies and Su started on Science and Technology... that is how we started to pass the next hundred years, it was fun for the most part, some hiccups but nothing major, and I was also learning where to put my money in the mundane world so I have netted myself a few more billion pounds.

It was a hundred-and-fifty years later that something happen that would change everything, they were invaded by a race that called themselves gods, six billion people died in the first month while the armies of earth fought off the attackers, they were even semi successful, bringing down nearly forty bombers, and two mother ships, along with countless fighters but in the end the earth was lost. Our group decided that it would be best to find out what the hell happen and found out what did, the Americans had pissed off the race then just cut off all off world missions, they had killed the races leader that the others had tried to do for centuries and they decided to destroy us before we became a threat.

So me and the girls decided that we should change it, we worked with what we knew and in the course of three years we made something that should work, it was a time machine that would slightly change the reality that we were in, the change would only be by 0.00(ADD ANOTHER fifty 0's)001 degrees in the great scheme of things, the change would be so minor that they might never find it. But it would not be there time line as you could not change that so they were safe from that, going around the world collecting anything that they could use was important too, they had gathered up many things over the twenty years that they were gathering.

800 x staff weapons.

400 x stun weapons.

90 x M6H hand guns (30,000 rounds, 8 round clip, 270 clips.)

40 x M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, (100,000 rounds, 60 round clip, 120 clips.)

40 x M45E tatical shotgun, (40,000 rounds.)

50 x BR85 heavy barrel service rifle (200,000 rounds, 36 round clip, 100 clips.)

54 x Individual Grenade Launcher, Caliber 40mm, M319, (10,000 rounds, 1 round clip.)

80 tonnes of gold

20 tonnes of silver

10 tonnes of platinum

15 tonnes of Naquadha

25 tonnes of palladium (which are used for power generators.)

60 x 1,000 TB hard drives with several computers to use said information.

Many magical books.

Once they had gotten all the equipment and there swords, which were created when they finished there training, they put everything in threr trunks that they would be wearing, they were all expanded and multi combinational before being shrunken down to be used as links in a bracelet for each of the girls. So the group of 3 left the year of 2187 and went back.

– – –

1981, February 04

They had arrived in the past, they were in there bunker which they had taken to the past with them but now they had no way out of the complex apart from Apparition, which they did and they could not find anything wrong about the time line, they spend the next six months setting themselves up as joint Japanese, UK and US citizens which was harder then it looked as they normally only have you as citizens of two countries at most but they had gone and put in that they had taken the test to get a green card in the US and it was all in place.

– – –

It was August when we arrived back on British shores, we had taken a long hall flight from Japan so we were slightly tired, we got a hotel in Bristol, which was close to godrics hollow, we would need to have a base of operations, I had ID's for everyone set up so I just went out and bought a house that was less then an hours drive away from the village, the house was small, only a two bedroom but it had a large lounge which is what we were after. After setting up there house with the furniture that we had delivered, we then started to ward the house, Su and myself set up the wards so they were war wards to most wizards in the world, but to us they were a little weak as we had been at war with a race that took out most of the population in a single week.

After setting up the wards we went to Godrics Hollow and set up many cameras that were linked to the house that we had just bought, they were a little early but the large batteries that the cameras had would be able to keep them up and running for a good six months, after we seeded the town with cameras I went and took a seat near the land that should house my parents home and sat down and waited, he knew that they were hidden there, with several dozen charms to keep them hidden and also glamors on at all time to make them all seem different, so I started sitting there for the rest of the day waiting for them to say something or even Sirius to come up to me as I knew that his god-father would do.

August 31st

The girls had gone to check on there families and it would be better if they were not there as the Potters would think that I was less of a threat, he just hoped that he would be asked to move by one of the potters, Sirius or even Lupin, he would need to...

It was eight hours later that a large dog approached him, it was Sirius Black in his grim form, I actually smiled and when Black got close enough, when he was in speaking distance, I shocked him by saying "Hello Padfoot," which had him go wide eyed and growl at me before I continued, "I need to speak to Lily or James, it is very important, I would be willing to be stripped naked and have suppressing cuffs on me for the talk, if need be, but nobody else can know."

Sirius stops growling at me before nodding and walking away not looking back, I just continued to sit there knowing that he would come back, I was right, he came back but James was there, he had his wand on him hidden from view but pointed at me, Sirius walked up to me and then squated in front of me before demanding to know where my wand was, I just smile and say "My wand in in my jacket, over my heart, I have a dagger in my left boot, and a tanto on my right calf," when he grabbed both I continued "When I lower my head you will see a hilt of a sword, do not touch it as it has security seals and would kill you if you tried, when we get somewhere more secure I will take it out and put it on the ground. That is the best that I can do for the sword."

James nods at Sirius and then he puts cuffs on me, they were heavy cuffs that would stop dumbledore from casting without a wand and make him a first year with a wand, to me they would be useful in my training up my wandless magic, they would reduce me to 30% of what I could do which would be about third year, maybe low forth year. From there I was frog marched to the church, they had warded it slightly so we would not be disturbed, they then looked at me and said "Talk."

I smiled at them and sat down on the chair that was there and asked "If one of you have Veritaserum, I will be willing to answer several questions under it." they did have it and also the test to see I had taken any known counter to the potion, it was here that I got them to swear that they would only ask me set questions, they agreed so they dosed me.

There first question was "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor"

"Who are your parents, what are there names?"

"My fathers name is James Charles Potter, my mother is Lilly Rosemary Potter nee Evans, they are also known as Prongs and Tiger-lily for there marauder names."

"How old are you in body and mind?"

"I am twenty-four in body and three-hundred-and-seven years old in my mind due to a Philosopher's stone."

"How are you this age when your parents are only twenty-one?"

"I have traveled back in time to stop them from dying, so there child from this reality can have a loving family, and stop a invasion in nearly three-hundred years."

"Do you mean to harm the light sided families in this war?"

"Not during the war, I plan to finish it before stopping the ones that hurt me last time from being able to do it in this time line."

After that they gave me the antidote and gave me my wand telling me to swear a oath not to hurt Lily or Rose Potter, I did and then they took me to the house that they were held up in, Lily was suspicious of me but I told them my story again, about how they would be killed in like two months, all I asked them was to leave the house as there 'known' house and to have another that they would be able to hide in, they accepted and after that, from then on I stayed at the house and set up everything that I would need for killing the 'dark lord.'

– – –

After they left and said that they would swap to Peter as there secrete keeper, Hermione arrived and we talked about her parents, she was born and she had a sister, a twin, they had named her Alexandra, Harry nodded and said "we will help them out, I know how your parents are in dental school still so we will put some money into there accounts, I just hope that they look after both of the girls, we will have to keep an eye on them, tho, I will not have anything happen to them."

We talked for an hour before I set up some surveillance equipment and linked it to the house that we bought, Su arrived as her family was in Japan at the time and she was checking on them and the Tokyo magical school to see if anything had changed, nothing had so they were happy about that, it looked like there was only two slight changes so far so we were set for the short term and once we got set up we would be set for the long term.

It was two months later that Peter betrayed the Potters house, the house that I was always in, the man barely got past the front door before had killed him and Peter it was very anticlimactic, the only down side was that he still lived, Hermione was not able to get the cup before the night even tho we tried everything that we could to get it, we would have to work on it during the next while before Riddle came back, it would be a while before he would be able to get his body back.

After that we left Britain, we had talked to the Canadian PM and with a full council vote, bought a island off the coast of Canada to the south of St Johns, 400Km south of the south most point of the island at 43.50'85.81, -52.82'20.66, it was small, only like 20km x 30km but it was enough for what we wanted, it only cost us just under a billion dollars, Canadian dollars, for the land and we would have to have a trade deal with when we were set up, we accepted as we would need it for later and it would give us an alliance with them, and as they were a member of the commonwealth then the queen would have some power over them and with the Potters being friends or acquaintances then we would always have a way to get that help in the early years.

The first thing that me and the girls did was ward the island, we just put the basics up to start with, mundane repelling wards on low, so the average boat would not approach the island, wizard repelling wards because the US president had a seal team made up of Squibs and mundane born wizards, then on the south east part of the island there was a complicated illusion ward over it to deal with the satellites that would be flying over it in the next few years.

By now it was 1982 when it was all complete, the Potters were living there lives away from everyone in the British Magical community as much as they could and we would only be keeping an eye on them with remote probes. After that we started to raise some of the bedrock from the ocean floor to the south-east... there were two ways to do this, the first was like the wizarding worlds Atlantis, with a cap-stone which kept everything upright and above ocean level, then there was another way one that would take more power but it would be permanent, we would make it so that volcanoes came up and made them the land that we would need and because it would be magical, we would be able to cool the rock and stop the eruptions that would happen, it would just take a little more time, maybe two months as opposed to the three days that it would take with the cap-stone.

The Island that we decided to call Ultima which was Latin for Last resort, for it was our last resort, we were not going to lose again, the death that came to earth in over a hundred years was not going to happen again, not if we had anything to say about it and we did. We had five plans that would work for us, five tasks that would insure that earth was protected, five tasks that we would complete.

– – – –

June 1982

My name is Hermione Potter, I am in charge of completing a project that was started by a Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, MD, PhD, she was brilliant, but some of the areas that stumped her were easy to over come with magic or magical plants even potions would be good here. What I also found was that the candidates that she had chosen were all Squibs, the markers that she was looking for were all enhanced in first generation Witches and Wizards, so that is what I had to go after, First gens, I had a list of all them from the ministries around the world, some were harder to get then others but there were bigots everywhere, I chose the ones who were from bad house holds, all of the ones that were killed by there parents, I got them all, I made sure that I removed all there memories and got the children to a circus tent that had the normal wizarding charms on the tent, as the compound that they would be housed in was not ready yet and it would take me a while to get them ready for it too.

Most of the children were between three and six, I had to take them that young because it would be easier for there training, I am just lucky that they are mostly potty trained, after running some more tests, I found something that was surprising, there were two types of First Gens, ones who were from completely new lines and ones from lines with a squib in the last three generations. There was some difference, the magical power was one bar higher in the scale that we had come up with, we will have to see how the procedure worked on them before the end.

The training was strange for a start, Harry was the one that was better at training people so he said that he would take over that part, the trade off was that I had to help him work on another defense against the aliens that attacked us in the next two hundred years, I would have to help with the ships systems that they were going to be designing, but that was alright as I do like the engineering side of it

I myself was doing all the medical tests, all the tests that would predict where the individual candidates would be best, Harry would be able to see it before I would but it was always good to double check and to have a base line to all the test, and it would let me have a encrypted copy that nothing in this world could crack at the moment, nothing human at least.

While Harry was training the candidates I started on some systems that would be needed for space bound warships to defend the planet, I started on the basic systems that we would need, life support, sub-light engines and communications.

Regenerative carbon dioxide removal system (RCRS), it was a CO2 scrubber that was made in around fifteen years, I just started to make it more efficient, the RCRS used a two-bed system that provided continuous removal of carbon dioxide without expendable products. Regenerating systems allowed a ship mission a longer stay in space without having to replenish its sorbent canisters. Older lithium hydroxide (LiOH)-based systems, which are non-regenerable, were replaced by regenerating metal-oxide-based systems. A system based on metal oxide primarily consisted of a metal oxide sorbent canister and a regenerator assembly. It worked by removing carbon dioxide using a sorbent material and then regenerating the sorbent material. The metal-oxide sorbent canister was regenerated by pumping air at two-hundred-and-twelve degrees centigrade, as the air was just heated it was not turned into carbon dioxide and was able to be breathed.

For sub-light engines Su, Harry and myself tossed ideas around, we had all the works that were made in t he next hundred years and with that we were able to see what would work and what would not, but what we did find was the best was a Ion-drive system, it was one that was just being worked on when we came back and between the three of us we were able to come up with a design that used Liquid Nitrogen as a fuel, it could also be modified to use Helium-3 as a fuel, both can be condensed by a great amount so space was not going to be an issue, it would be a great way t o do it in till we figured out how to make it even more efficient, it was still a work in progress.

Communications we had nothing, we had what we used in 2187 but we could not come up with anything more then that, we did make there encryption more advanced, it was six-hundred megabytes, we had updated it to three-thousand megabytes, on a oscillating encryption based off base 8 math with a second channel that would let text messages through the communication at the same time. That was my bit of the ship systems that I had to focus on, I would help with the others when asked but my main focus was the Spartan program, I would have to find a logo that did them justice too, well that was a while away anyway.

– – –

July 1982

My name is Su Potter, I am in charge the day to day running of the island, I have to make it so it runs very well we had to have money to do what we wanted, the island did not have a very good beach because of the rocky edges of the island so we decided that we would have to be a manufacturing one, that would require raw materials, so with the fifteen billion Pounds that I had to spend on the island went towards some expensive equipment, but first I would need a dock for them and with that I built a large dock on the north side of the island with twenty-million pounds, I outfitted it with equipment for another fifteen and with another five million I changed everything so it was all automated.

Next was the storage areas, I cheated on them for a start and used magic to expand the interior at first but after the second delivery we had enough to make all the main parts that we needed, which was a very large factory, a power generator which was a palladium arc reactor, it gave out as much power as Kramer Junction in California, which was 250MW of power 24/7, the generator was only taking up fifty square meters of space and would be able to have sensitive equipment around it. The palladium core for the generator was only fifty kilos, or nearly 1,763 ounces, as each ounce was five-hundred dollars, the core cost nearly a million dollars, but as it would last twenty years, it was cost effective in the long run.

Hermione had chosen all the children for all the Spartan program, I had to get them here, it was easy as we had both magic and a helicopter, not the best chopper in the world as I have a plan to become the worlds leader in avionics and anything else that we could, and with our knowledge of the future we would be able to do it easy. The Sikorsky S-61R was hard to get but we were able to get it very cheap, we just had to buy one that was damaged and fix it ourselves, we did that with no problem and when we got it to Ultima, we changed the GE T-58 which was the turbine engine that powered the rotors for a micro arc reactor, the arch reactor was the size of a basketball and produced nearly 3,000 kW, it was enough for what we would need for it.

After the children were all here and all the supplies were assembled Harry and I started working on the buildings, he would need the mornings off as he had to train the children, making them run and get fit but most of the first year was to indoctrinate them to us so he did not have to do too much there and we were able to get a building up in two weeks with magic. Our first building after the generator was a massive factory that would be for ships as many ships at this time were diesel hogs and we would be able to put in a cold fusion generator which were developed in seventy years, they were nothing compared to the Arc reactors but they were slightly better then the Nuclear generators for the next fifty years and a lot safer.

The first ship that we made was a bulk cargo ship, it was so we could have a ship or two of our own to bring in materials for us to, they were going to be 200,000 DWT as the robotic builders were not numerous enough to build anything larger for a while. With the main generator being a cold fusion generator we could have more then the one propeller that the other bulk carriers had and it could go faster then the 17 knots (31.5 km/h) that most of the bulk carriers could, it could go 28 knots (52 km/h) which was much better then the snails pace that was available.

The first ship which took 6 months to build so far and had another 2 months to go would be named Salazar of Ultima, it would be crewed by muggleborn wizards who in england could not find a job due to the bigots that were still there, they would not be included in our secretes but they would have a Hotel that they could stay at in Canada when we did not need them, this way they would get a good job and they would be able to continue there mundane education as they could just say that they have been working for most of that time and need to catch up.

My next plan was to work on building some space tech, mostly satellites that would act as communication relays, there would also be a few that would go out and check out the asteroid belt in our system, there would be a lot of ore in it that we could use but only when Harry, Hermione and myself had made a cost affective way to do that, we had not been able to do that in the next 200 years so we were hoping for they way now.

– –

August 1982

As I look down at the children that I am training I can see that they are going to be great, they have been here for two months so far, and they had already learned to obey us, we have taken there family names from them and given them numbers, we already have team leaders, Rebecca-002, Anne-028, Toni-037, Leena-067 and Sally-098. I push them every morning, at the start of there time here they were children, now they are recruits, they are pushed by me every morning physically and Hermione pushes them in the afternoons teaching them the basics of everything.

I first taught them how to be silent, we are still working on that part in there training, but with Hermione having speakers talking to them while they ran they were learning fast, in a few years I would teach the older recruits how to fight but for now they would all have to learn the basics that every human should know, but they would always be loyal to Su, Hermione and me, we saved most of them from bad lives, some of them still have the scars of there old lives.

Because Hermione worked on the Sub-light engines, the Co2 scrubbers and the communication systems for the space ships that we are going to be using I started working on the design of a ship that would work as a cargo hauler, and a shield generator for the ship, it is very slow going and will take me a while to complete but it will be worth it, if only we had something to base it off I would have a much better time of figuring it out.

–


End file.
